Hello And Goodbye
by j o e l l e XD
Summary: Sonic holds a secret that he never told Tails. after a fatal accident that all changes...
1. Act 1:As fate would have it

**Hello And GoodBye**

**Disclaimer:I own nothing only my ideas**

**Act1:As Fate Would Have It**

I looked up at the clock,it was close to midnight.I prayed to all the gods I could think of to make sure my little buddy pulled out ... It happened so suddenly;we were having our regular battles with this time hed had a much dangerous wepon a wepon that... would soon play a factor to Tails injurys.

"Come on Egghead show me how well you are when _scrambled_" I boast while doging the homimg missles of The Eggsterminator. "Why you pestering rodent i'll have you exterminated in no time flat!! now witness what can happen in the true hands of a genius!!" All of a sudden a tornado of metals started whirling about. "Sonic!!" Tails warned from the tornado "Those metals are magnatize! If they touch you then you really won't be able to move!" I gave him my thumbs up and wink. "Don't you worry Tail-Ahhh!!" unfortunately I wasn't looking causing me to be bind by a magnet. "Hahaha well now my pesky little rodent why don't I show you how _electrifying _I am?" Just then my whole body was electricuted by the static.I couldn't move all I could do was scream in agony. "Hang on Sonic I'm coming!" Tails cried firing missles with no preveil. "Arrgh just you wait you troubledsome fox you'll get yours!!"

As soon as Eggman said that A whole army of missles and electric magnets were all headed for the Tornado. I watched only to find tails flying directly towards Eggman making suuden explosion. "Tails!!!" I broke out of my bind and went straight towards the debris only to find tails in a pool of blood. "...Tails Tails no...Tails!!!!" I cried. "... Sonic... Don't give up... I'll be alright just... promise me that. At that moment It all came back to me... those words...his words reminded meso much of Amadeus Prower......

**please read and review =) and of course show me the errors of my ways (heh!!)**


	2. Act2: The Telling Truth

**Alright I'll come clean. This is in fact my first fic. I didn't say it in my summery because I didn't want you guys to go easy with the reviews nor did I want you guys to over look the story because it was made by a _"noob"_ as they call it -_-'**

**anyway on to Act 2**

**Act2:The Telling Truth**

...Yeah It's true; this whole time I knew about Tails parents. From their meeting till their death... every last detail. I was about five when I met Amadeus; it was about the same time when I "_discovered_" my ability to run.

I was napping under the shade of a tree when a figure approached me.

"What's this ? Your only a kid and you have blue fur,unless... is that natural?" Turns out the figure was an orange fox with pilot goggles and _two_ tails and yet he looks at me crazy.

"Who are you?! You're not my friend. I'll end you!" I said franticly.

The fox smiled "Whoa easy there I didn't mean no harm in that. Look if you're gonna act this

cute you might as well go home to your mom"

I glared at him. "I don't have one she's dead!!" The fox gave a sad smile. "...What about Your Dad?" he asked. "he's lost too" I said quietly on the verge tears.

"Wow... that must be lonley." He patted my head. From that day on our friendship began.

He told me to meet him again sometimes and like wise I he slowly began to tell

me about Rosemery, his wife and Tails, his son.

"Hey you why do you have two tails?" I asked. The fox pouted.

"You know hey you isn't very polite, the name's Amadeus but please just call me tails,and for why I have two tails it's just part of life's many mysteries. Kinda like how your quills are blue." He gave me a small smile. I looked at him funny. "Eh? But I wasn't born with blue quills, they turned blue after I ran superduper fast!" I exclaimed.

Now it was _Tails _turn to look at me funny. " What do you mean run fast...?" I smiled and got up and ran from our tree to the shore and back, causing a sonic boom.

"....I see,so what's your name kid?" _Tails_ asked.

I grinned. "My name's Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog"

**I hope I did well … Anyway thanks to nicend and at pie for reviewing and pointing out the errors of my way with grammer (sigh grammer sucks ) As for the Tailsmo fan: You know you shouldn't really assume such a thing just by looking at the title ^-^' (I too am a Tails fan=) and if worst comes to worst I can always change the rating . Anyway read and review and of course to continue to show me the errors of my ways (Ha! XD)**


	3. Act 3:The Little Things in Life

**For the chapter length, I'm sorry! I'm trying but it's so damn hard!!**

**(Suffers from writer's block **_**a lot!!)**_** Please bare with me =)**

**On to Act 3**

**Act3: The Little Things In Life**

"_So that's why your name's Sonic… Well you can't be running around bare foot with such speed. What you need is some speed adjustment shoes!"_

After our… little incident he began to tell me about himself. He said that he used to be a world class air force, Skype champion flier.

"Back when I was younger I would always dream about taking to the sky. In fact I would always play up in the highest trees to the highest rock and stay there for countless of hours; Mom would have to search franticly to find me. But soon when I began to get older I began to put these two tails to work. Day after day I would move my tails right and left. And soon…"

He stood up spun his tails and soon he was flying!! I couldn't believe my eyes. A fox flying, now I've seen everything!. "Wow I didn't know that you can fly!! You deserve a better name than tails." He laughed as he came down.

"Your reaction was similar to hers..." He said with a small smile,while looking up at the sky.

"Who?" I asked;snapping him out of his daze.

"My Rose... I met her during my training. She was nurse at the health facility, I'd visited her everyday since I always managed to get hurt while landing."

(_A/n:Now we're going to Amadeus POV at this point)_

I had just finished landing my TK-15 plane with a scratched head and a bruised arm; but I don't mind since it gives me an excuse to go see Rosemery. She was a kind vixen with the most glittering emerald green eyes, her personality is like scattering Sakura floating in the wind in April. Ms Rosemery Hikari.

When I got there I found her by her rose garden, watering them while singing her familiar tune.

"_Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on, regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all northing's like before."_

"I always wonder about what you mean by that song." I said while waking towards her.

She notices my scratches.

"Ah hello Tails, looks like you got hurt again... honestly you're gonna get old quick if you don't be careful". She sighed.

I laughed. "Variety's the spice, besides I don't really mind since I have you to nurse me back to health, Ms one tail" (My joke for her since I'm two tailed)

She gave me a crossed look. "Well... I'm happy to be of service Sr two tailed."

She placed the alcohol pad swift without warning on head causing quite of a sting. Giving me the sign that she was annoyed. I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push your buttons like that, to make it up why don't I show you something worth your wild?" She raised her eyebrow.

"What do you mean? There finished." She said

I noticed the sunset. "Why don't we go outside to show you what I mean." I took her hand and led her back to her garden. "Let me show you what a two tail can do." I started up my tails, and I was off to the skies. I looked down at Rosemery, she had her hand over her mouth and was spellbound by my appearance. I went down for a landing.

"Amazing..." Was all she could say.

"Yeah I know, took me years of practice." I smiled.

Rosemery shook her head and laughed. "If I would've known that I would have come up with a better name than tails. What a way to marvel at the sky."

I grabbed her gently by the waist and took off once again. "Well now you can, as much as you like to, you can always take off to the skies..." I moved closer to her face. "As long as I'm with you." I pressed my lips on hers. "I want to be with you... Ms one tailed.

"Tails..." She whispered. Then smiled. "What am I gonna do with you Sr two tailed?" We looked up at the sky, the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever.

**Take that writer's block!!!! =D**

**Anyway thanks to Nicend for reviewing. I hope this got the wheels rolling.**

**Oh did any of you catched the song that Rosemery was singing =)?? if you didn't … then that's my secret ;)**

**Hikari:Light**

**Sakura:cherry blossoms**


	4. Act 4:On The Way Home

**Notes to make clear...**

_Tails:referring_ to Amadeus

Tails: kid tails

**Seems like I'm doing a pretty good job. so far no flames =D let's hope I get more reviews in the long run ^-^**

**Act 4:On The Way Home**

_(A/n:Back to sonics POV)_

After awhile the two got married, though the only ones who celebrated it were them and Amadeus's brother Merlin. This was because Merlin was the only family left to Amadeus, while Rosemery's family was totality against it, though the only one who had no problem with their marriage was Rosemery's Father Miles.

_Tails_ laughed "It's so ironic. His opinion is the one that really's matter and he just said yes. Simple as that.

(_Tails POV)_

When it was time to meet her father, the rest of Rosemery's family made clear that I wasn't wanted but it was all up to her father to make the decision. Despite Rosemery being there; I was scared out of my wits ends. Rosemery saw me and laughed.

"Relax will you? I told my father nothing but good things about you; so you should be safe. Besides he lost some of his edge after the years.

Merlin added "I too have made acquaintance with Sr Miles, very nice man so you'll have no problem with winning him over. So just be yourself your old stupid self. All for the sake of having a sister in-law." I rolled my eyes but kept on going until we reached the last room in the hallway.

'This is it' I whispered to myself. Then I opened the door. Rosemery was the one to enter first.

"Hello father it's been awhile. I'm here to bring my husband in choosing." She went to hug her father.

Merlin was next to enter. "Sr Miles I am also here to present my brother to you; in hopes to have your daughter's hand in marriage.

And at last it was my turn. I went towards Miles and bowed. "Hello Sir; today I ask for your blessing in having your daughter's hand in marriage."

To my surprise I found him smiling.

"My boy you look like your ready to make a deal with the devil. No need to be scared I won't bite. Relax. He smiled. "Now in the case of marrying my daughter... I know several of my family told you that in truth that you are not suitable for Rosmery but I beg to differ. To be honest after the death of her mother Rosemery seems to have been out of life; but after meeting you she started to show interest in many things so we really have to thank you. Look I'm telling you do disregard the advice they give you just show us you're happy together."

My jaw hung slack. "Wow he's really nice and here I thought I was gonna have it!!" Rosemery laughed.

"I told you he lost his edge."

"Just wait until these two hit society" Laughed Merlin to Miles.

Miles laughed "Yes wait and see."

After that we were married. I had finished with my flight training and have been ranked to head commander of the Skype's flight division, while Rosemery began writing novels as apart of her nursing job. We lived in the high tops of Mystic ruins spending time together quietly together. After a while Rosemery came to me with very shocking news.

"... Pregnant? Why didn't tell me sooner?" I asked with a very stunned look on my face.

She gave me a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't really know myself till after I went to the hospital. I'm happy to have your's and all but do you you think we're for this? a child I mean."

I smiled and hugged her close. "yes I know we are. We just have to remember as fellow living things what we like done to us and what tears us apart. We'll hold this child and listen to it and teach it right from wrong. There maybe some times when we give in to our feelings and end up striking it but let's promise to apologize and hold it again. So how does that sound hmm?"

She had tears in her eyes but smiled. I continued.

"I want us to have the baby... together okay... Ms one tail?

"Yes... together Sr two tailed

_(back to sonics POV)_

And that was how Tails came to this earth....

**Two chapters in one day and it's all thanks to at pie for that review. Whenever he/she reviews it always put a smile on my face =D thank you so much ^-^**


	5. Act 5: Precious Little Memories

**Sorry it's been so long spring break homework sucks... -__-'**

**Act 5: Precious Little Memories**

_(Sonics POV)_

From what I've heard; Tails hadn't really changed much since he was younger. According to Amadeus everyday was like a new adventure with his wife and son. He enjoyed them so much that he felt like crying whenever he was with them. For him he was in a world of innocence.

_(Amadeus's POV)_

By now mostly everyone in Rosemery's family seem tolerable of the idea that I had started a family with Rosemery, though there were the few who shunned her out completely for boring the child of a man who isn't "proper". Still we digress through and through. We decided to name our child after Rosmery's father due to the fact that he was the only one who ever supported our love.

"Even after two years after my grandson's birth I still have a hard time getting used to sharing my name." Miles sighed as we were setting up the table for dinner. Every Sunday we would visit Miles for our family bonding.

I smiled "Well I figured that you would be honored having named your first grand child after you"

Rosmery scoffed "Or maybe it's the fact that putting your name with his family name would create a funny pun."

Miles looked confused.

"Try saying Miles Prower three times fast." Rosemery sighed.

"Miles Prower, Miles Prower, Miles... Per Hour?

I smiled a toothy grin.

"...You do know he's going to hate you for that" Miles said while shaking his head

"Variety's the spice, but enough of that why don't Mommy take her Tails out for a walk in her garden hmm?" Rosmery said while picking Tails up and cradling him in her arms. I couldn't help but smile while watching those two walk off.

"I've been meaning to ask, how are everything at home? You are doing your part of the housework right?"

I nodded "of course but Tails is a hand full especially in the bath, he keeps on moving and squirming that at the end it seems like I was the one who took the bath. You should see it sometimes.

"You really are a work of wonder. He whispered.

"You know when Rosemery was younger she never really showed much interest in anything, maybe it was the fact that every one saw me as high and mighty Mayor of Mobius that they expect the same from her. There was a time when she was a kid that she wander around the town sight seeing that she ran into a group of kids playing marbles. She asked if she could play with them but was put down. One boy said 'your better off going back to your father and play with him princess.'

"It was very sad that a child had to grow up alone due to family arrangement. When Rosemery got older she asked me if she could go off and practice to be a Doctor. Of course I said yes since this the first time she'd ever showed interest in anything. After that she met you and everything for her was in content"

"... And I have you to thank for that. Thank you... Amadeus.

I took what he said in for a little while. "Miles if you think Rosemery shows resentment towards you then you are mistaken. She comes and see you from time to time, and she allows you to be in her child's life.

"If that's not proof that she loves you I don't know what is."

"You guys!!" Rosemery called out " Look Tails is walking"

We stood to see in fact that Tails is walking. He was walking towards Miles with a smile on his face. When he got there Tails had his hands out wanting to be picked up by him.

He then pointed to me and said his first few words. "Papa. Then pointed to Rosemery "Mama.

Then finally pointed to Miles "... Pappy!!" We all couldn't help but laugh at this sudden outburst.

"Well... do you believe me now?" I asked Miles.

He smiled. "With all my heart!" A world of innocence indeed.

_(Sonics POV)_

"Sadly that world of innocence came to an end" Mumured Amadeus, while looking up at the sky.

**And there you have it an end to a chapter. Don't worry we'll be back to the present soon enough **

**Again please review and show me the errors of my ways. =)**


End file.
